


Hands to Heaven

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2017 [10]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Best Friends, Between Episodes, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Comfort No Hurt, Dialogue, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Femslash February, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Introspection, One Shot, Past Tense, Pining, Pre-Femslash, Self-Acceptance, Short One Shot, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She thought she wasn’t worthy of forgiveness until now.





	

Hotaru sat across from Chibi-Usa, and she couldn't help but look upon her pink-haired friend. Chibi-Usa was always destined for greatness, she knew that, but she still had her whole life ahead of her. The Small Lady held a light that couldn't ever be tainted, no matter how much evil there was in the universe. Every movement had grown graceful, precise and ready to strike.

Hotaru thought that she didn't have a light inside her heart, not for the longest time. She thought that she was only good for death and destruction, as her power seized the possibility of such. With one swipe from her glaive, when she brought it down, the deed was done.

She had done it a thousand times. She thought she wasn't worthy of the light. She thought she wasn't worthy of forgiveness until now.

All of that was learned, and it took her a long time to unlearn such thinking. With guiding hands and hopeful hearts, she had Chibi-Usa, and Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, her new family, to thank for that.

Yet, now, the sharp needle of memories from long ago filled her mind and heart, from the anguish she had experienced, and Hotaru felt hot tears gather at the corner of her eyes and embarrassment well up within her.

"Hotaru, are you all right?"

Hotaru raised her eyes to see Chibi-Usa standing next to her, hand outstretched, her eyes tinged with concern. She blushed at the girl's hand on her own, brushing away the tears.

"Yes, I'm all right, thank you, Chibi-Usa."


End file.
